I Put Your Picture Away
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have broken up and Sasuke and Naruto scheme to get them back together. Will it work or will it fail? Rewrite to my original fic. KakaIru SasuNaru


**I Put Your Picture Away **

**This is a rewrite of my story I Put Your Picture away. I have taken out the lyrics and added a bit more and fixed my grammar and Sakura's name. I am sorry for the miss spell but on my iPod that is what it autocorrected to. Also when Kakashi is singing i suggest you listen to the song picture it helps with the story a bit. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto If I did the stories would be different and Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple and so would Iruka and Kakashi. This a slash meaning boy x boy love. KakaIru SasuNaru**

Iruka Umino looked down at his former student Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had come a long way since his academy days. Naruto had matured in several ways. He had stopped pulling pranks and even found himself someone. He stole the heart of the last Uchiha heir. He and Sasuke had gone public years ago. Iruka, like everyone else in the village, thought that was the only reason Sasuke had came back.

"Naruto where are we going?" Iruka asked for waht felt like the millionth time. He hated when Naruto got like this.

"Out," Naruto said bluntly. "You need to stop sulking over your break up," he said.

"I am not sulking. it is natural to be unhappy after a break up," Iruka said bitterly.

"So you and Kakashi-sensei broke up," Naruto said waving his hand dismissively. He knew ot was a big deal, but he wanted to help Iruka move on so he needed to not care at teh moment. "Things didn't work out you get over it and move on," he said.

"Your one to speak you and that Uchiha brat have been dating for years now," Iruka said bitterly.

"Come on Iruka-sensei lighten up," Naruto said.

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore," Iruka said.

"Sorry old habits die hard," Naruto said grinning. He grabbed Iruka's hand and led him down the street to a bar. Iruka paled once he realized this is where Naruto was taking him. It wasn't that he didn't like drinking, it was that like Naruto, his old habits died hard. Sometimes he still saw the blonde as a student and not a friend.

"No," Iruka said pulling his hand away from the blonde. Nauto turned around and pouted.

"Come on Iruka this'll be fun," he said.

"Naruto," Iruka said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm the legal age and you need to get out more," Naruto said. Iruka sighed and followed the hyper active blonde inside.

"Naruto," Iruka said as he followed the blonde to the bar.

"Just relax and have fun," Naruto said. He looked around the corwd looking for any familiar faces. He spotted one he knew too well. One that shouldn't be here. "Order two sakes I'll be right back," he said. He made his way through the crowd to the person he had no expected to see. "Teme," he said hands on his hips.

Sasuke turned around surprised to hear Naruto voice. "Dobe what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here with Iruka-sensei like I told you I would be," Naruto said, "Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei's here too," he said.

"I thought you were taking Iruka-sensi out tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"No your turn is tomorrow, you know we were going to take them out seperately then together right?" Naruto asked. He glanced over his shoulder at Iruka who was sitting alone.

"I know that Dobe," Sasuke said.

"So waht are you doing here then?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke I got the drinks," Kakashi said as he joined the two. "Oh Naruto you're here," Kakashi said shocked to see the young blonde.

"Yeah I'm here with another friend but we were just leaving," Naruto said.

"No we weren't Naruto, we just got here," Iruka said joining Naruto. Naruto turned around and looked at Iruka shocked. He hadn't expceted Iruka to come over. This was not going like he had planned it at all.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes let's go get our drinks," Iruka said pulling Naruto away from Sasuke and Kakashi. "Did you plan this?" he asked.

"No," Naruto said, "He wasn't supposed to take Kakashi-sensei out until tomorrow night," Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked his anger rising slightly.

"I'm positive," Naruto said.

"Well I can't leave now or he'll think it's because of him," Iruka said to himself. Naruto looked up at his old sensei. He had never seen Iruka act like this. It had to be his anger at Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke watched his blonde lover be towed away by one of their ex-sensei's. He then turned his attention to Kakashi who was sitting down. He joined the silver haired Jonin.

"Sasuke did you and Naruto plan this to get me and Iruka back together?" Kakashi asked.

"Your upfront aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you?" Kakashi asked annoyed. Sasuke shook his head. He could honestly say that becuase it was partly true.

"No I misunderstood the Dobe and thought he was taking Iruka out tomorrow and I really did not think Iruka would let him take him here," Sasuke said.

"Iruka and I came here all the time," Kakashi said, "I don't remember him ever drinking though," he added.

"Naruto is trying to get him to cheer up," Sasuke said.

"Is he still that mad at me?" Kakashi asked."If I had done what you did Naruto would've left and want me to beg for forgiveness," Sasuke said.

"Beg?" Kakashi asked.

"I never said I would," Sasuke said, "I'd make him come back to me," he said.

"How?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"No," he said, "you need to figure out that on your own," he added. Kakashi sighed and looked over to the bar. Naruto and Iruka were sitting at the bar drinking.

* * *

Iruka looked around the bar. He saw a few faces he recognized. He saw Guy and Rock Lee who sitting was with Neji Hyuga. The two were sitting close together as Guy talked on about something neither of them seemed to care about. All that mattered to them was each other. At the other end of the bar he saw some of his other former students, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. He noticed everyone had someone but him. He missed Kakashi, but he had made his choice. He was the one who broken up him.

"Alright folks settle down," a woman said as she talked into the mic in front of the crowd. "As many if you know it's Karaoke night," she said. The small crowd whooped and cheered. "Now if you want to sing just tell us the song and we'll play it," she said. She stepped off to the side as the first person walked up to the mic. Music started playing.

"Isn't this fun Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. Iruka smiled and nodded his head even though he wasn't really having fun. He knew that was waht Naruto wanted to hear. He knew in tiem he would get over Kakashi, but it took a long time, not just two weeks.

"Yes," Iruka said, he looked back to Neji and Rock Lee. "When did Neji and Lee start dating?" he asked Naruto.

"Shortly after Sasuke got his tattoo," Naruto said absentmindedly. "I remember them telling us after..." he trailed off his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"After what?" Iruka asked curiously, "And when did Uchiha get a tattoo and where?" he asked.

"Never mind, about a year ago and I can't say," Naruto said blushing deeply.

"Ok," Iruka said. Naruto turned his attention to the next singer, Sakura Haruno. He had not seen her earlier. She started singing. Her voice was beautiful.

"I didn't know she could sing," Naruto said stargin the bubble gum haired woman.

"Neither did I," Iruka said. Sakura was singing, Hips Don't Lie, by Shakira. The song ended and Naruto and Iruka clapped with the rest of the crowd. Naruto waved Sakura down. Sakura smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto, Iruka-sensei," she said, "I mean Iruka," she said.

"Hello Sakura," Iruka said.

"I didn't know you you could sing like that," Naruto said.

"Ino dared me and she picked the song," Sakura said looking over at the blonde. "I signed her up and picked her song," she said."She knows?" Naruto said.

"Yes it was part of the deal," Sakura said laughing.

"Naruto's right Sakura you are amazing," Iruka said.

"Thank you," Saruka said.

"Sakura did you get the details of our mission next week?" Naruto asked the bubble gum haired woman.

"Yes I will meet you at the training grounds and who's our third?" Saruka asked.

"Teme," Naruto said.

Iruka smiled and laughed slightly."It's team seven working together again," He said. Naruto and Sakura thought about it and laughed. It was true. Team seven hadn't exactly worked together in years.

"All we need is Kaka-" Naurto started. He stopped and looked at Iruka not sure waht to do. He was trying to get the chunin's ind off the silver haired jounin.

"Yes all you need is Kakashi and it will be complete," Iruka said smiling. It didn't reach his eyes however. Naruto nodded and looked down at his drink. "It's ok I'm gonna have to get used to people talking about him, I mean he is the great copy nin after all and he was your team leader," Iruka said.

"I guess," Naruto said eyeing Iruka cautiously, "but tonight is not about him it's about having fun," he said.

"Yeah," Sakura said smiling. She gave the two a thumbs up and looked over to the group she had been sitting with. She waved them over. They joined her.

"Hey guys," Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto, Iruka," Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded his head towards the lazy ninja.

"Iruka how have you been?" Ino asked.

"I've been better," Iruka said smiling weakly.

"Sakura you sounded great," Ino said smiling at the pink haired woman. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Ino your up next," Sakura said. Ino sighed and nodded. She walked up to the DJ and told him that a song had been picked for her. Ino sang her song, Raise Your Glass, by P!nk. Naruto orders a round of drinks for everyone. They sat and talked and watched as others went up on the small makeshift stage and made fools of themselves.

* * *

Kakashi watched people go on stage. He was still sitting with Sasuke. He had watched several people go up on the stage and sing and make folls of themselves. Some people were good, but others should have never even stepped onto the stage.

"Why would people willingly go up there and make fools of themselves," Sasuke asked interrupting Kakashi's thoughts.

"They wouldn't if they were sober," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Still why would people go up there," Sasuke said shaking his head.

A woman walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic, "This one goes out to my one and only love Satoshi," she said.

"To sing to their loved ones," Kakashi said, "Or just for fun," he said shrugging lazily.

"Why sing to a loved one? I would never do that Naurto knows I love him," Sasuke said before he could stop himself. He looked at Kakashi for a moment, but Kakashi let it slide. Sasuke was greatful for that.

"I wish Iruka knew how much I loved him," Kakashi sighed as be looked over to Iruka once more. He was surrounded by what made of the Rookie nine of Naruto and Sasuke's class. He seemed to be having a good time. "There is one way I could get through to Iruka," Kakashi said suddenly.

"Your joking," Sasuke said.

"No it's the only way he'll listen," Kakashi said he stood up and walked over to the DJ.

* * *

Iruka clapped with the crowd as another person finished singing. He turned his attention to Naruto who was talking to his friends. There were talking of their academy days.

"You know if I remember correctly Naruto you didn't have the best grades," Iruka said cutting off Naruto's speech about how his grades had been pretty good.

"Yeah you got paired with Sasuke because he was top of the class you you were the bottom of the class," Saruka said.

"So, if that hadn't happened Teme and I never would have gotten together some being bad at school work paid off in the end," Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Saruka and Iruka. The others laughed. Music started playing. But none of them were paying much attention until the singer started singing.

Iruka looked up to the stage. Kakashi was on stage singing the song Picture. The small group fell silent as they noticed it was Kakashi who was singing. Iruka couldn't look away from Kakashi as he sang the first verse.. He had never heard Kakashi sing. It was hypnotizing. It was like nothign he had ever heard before, and the emotion behind the lyrics really got to Iruka.

Kakashi looked at Iruka as he sang. He could see the man looking at him. He knew Iruka missed him as much as he missed him. He didn't know any other way to get through to Iruka other than what he was doing now. He was making a fool of himself in front of everyone for the man he loved.

Iruka stood up and walked toward the stage as he sang the the chorus. Iruka stopped in front of the small stage and looked at Kakashi as he sang. He started singing when teh next verse came. Iruka stepped on to the stage and stood in front of Kakashi. Iruka locked eyes with Kakashi as he sang.

The two stood there as the music played. Iruka couldn't take his eyes off Kakashi's. Kakashi held his hand out to Iruka as he sang. Iruka grabbed his hand and stepped up closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi let go of Iruka's hand and threw his arms around the younger man.

"Kashi," Iruka said as the crowd applauded. He pushed the taller man back. Kakashi looked down at him confusion and fear of being rejected filled his eyes. Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi down for a kiss. Kakashi smirked into the kiss and pulled Iruka closer as the corwd cheered once more.

* * *

Sasuke looked away from the two on stage and over to his blonde lover. He smiled to himself and walked over to Naruto. He placed his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto jumped and looked over his shoulder, "Oh Sasuke it's you," he said.

"I'm surprised you know my name you usually call me Teme, Dobe," Sasuke purred in his ear.

"Did you know Kakashi-sensei could sing?" Naruto asked.

"No but I told you this would work," Sasuke said as he watched Kakashi and Iruka walked off the stage.

"I never doubted you," Naruto said smiling at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Sasuke said looking at the bubble gum haired woman, "you have an amazing voice," he said.

"Thanks," Sakura said blushing.

"You too Ino," Sasuke added. Ino nodded and smiled. The two had long since gotten over their crushes on the Uchiha heir. They could see the love that Sasuke adn Naruto shared and they were happy for the two.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Naruto tensed in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smirked as he turned the two of them around and they came face to face with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Yes Kakashi," he said.

"Heh heh whadda you what Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"To say thank you," Iruka and Kakashi said together.

"Well you two were being stupid," Sakura said.

"Yeah, we had to do something," Ino said.

"Sasuke and Naruto were the only two you two would listen to," Shikamaru said.

"Wait all of you planned this," Iruka asked looking around at the whole group of friends.

"Well yeah," Kiba said nodding his head.

"We didn't like seeing one of our favorite sensei's so sad," Hinata said her cheeks a light pink while tapping her index fingers together in a nervous fashion.

"Well thank you all," Iruka said looking at them.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I'll see you three next week at the training grounds?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Did you tell them?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Not yet," Naruto said.

"Naruto what is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Start explaining,". Sasuke said letting go of Naruto. He moved around the blond so he stood in front of him.

"Well it's a mission to wave country we've been asked for by request," Naruto said, "The four of us," he said.

"We haven't been to wave country," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"At least the four of us," Sasuke added.

"Have you forgotten already?" Kakashi asked.

"Our first real mission as genin team," Naruto said.

"Tazuna," Sakura said.

"That's right," Naruto said smiling.

**So yeah, I've been meaning to redo this for sometime now. I just got around to it and it turned out a little bit better without the lyrics to me. I hope you all like it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
